A little trust
by Kindred01
Summary: Set after the events of the film...say 6 months... the real Graves calls newt back to help with a bunch of wild animal attack, but why is Newt is scared of the man?


**….6 months ago….**

 ** _His hand was warped around the red head's throat, he breathed deeply as he closed his eyes his other hand pressed to the young man's stomach as he heard him sob. "See I told you it would be fun." He huffed with a chuckle. "Well for me it was fun." He grinned as he pulled the young man's head back and kissed him on the lips as he felt the salted tears touched his mouth. Turning his head away the red head whimpered as he sobbed at the bruises growing on his body. "Don't turn away from me now." He purred as he forced the young man to look at him before he bit down on his lips._**

 ** _Newt cried out as he felt the man's teeth sliced his lip filled his and Graves' mouth; he let out another sob before the dark haired man pulled back and smirked "P…Please." He whimpered "I…I hurts." He sobbed_**

 ** _"I wanted it to hurt." He growled as he pulled himself out form red head and watched him drop to the ground. Graves cleans himself off and then pulls his trousers up before looking down at Newt, the young man's hands were hand cuffed behind his back and his wrists were red raw. "Now let's make you look presentable." He told him as he pulled his wand out and flicked it at Newt._**

 ** _"Y…You will let us go and…and leave my creatures alone?" He asked as he felt the man's magic wash over him and shivers as he was finely clean and dressed again._**

 ** _Humming Graves pulls him up and watched as Newt cringes in pain as more tears roll down his cheeks at the pain flaring though his body. "I did promises that didn't I?" He smirked as he straighten out the blue jacket and then pull out his hanky and then wiped away the blood that oozed lazily from the bite on his lip. He grabbed his chin and forced his head up and looked at him in the eyes. "So trusting aren't you."_**

 **…6 months later…..**

 **Newt was shaking out of his thought; he steps into the morgue and sees a tall man with black greying hair holding a black fold as he spoke to a man in while apron. He turned as he saw the red head standing in the door away. "Mr Scamander?" The real Percival Graves asked**

 **"Y…yes Mr Graves." Newt didn't look at him, it's been almost 6 months since he was last in New York and while it holds good memories like Tina, Queenie and Jacob it also hold painful bad memories.**

 **"Thank you so much for coming to our aid, I know you're a busy man." He smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkle a little and it made Newt frowned a little, Mr Graves' voice seem softer and for the deep toned one he remembered or the one that hunts his dreams.**

 **"its fine letter said you are having an another creature attack?"**

 **"Nothing like before." Graves said with a tight smile as he ran his fingers though his hair.**

 **Newt nodded as he thought of his worst memory of a monster wearing a mask of Percival Graves, being called back here to help out with a dangerous creature that is biting people. He didn't really wanted to come back to see the real Percival Graves he was more than happy pass this one to someone else however it seems they weren't taken no as an answer. He knew it wasn't Graves fault what Grindelwald did while pretending to him, but he couldn't help how he feels.**

 **However here he stands next to Percival Graves looking down at the bodies of 5 men, with the flick of his wand the white cloth slips back down to the men's chest so Newt could see what had happen to them. Their throats had been ripped liked they were mauled by a wolf He felt his stomach churn as he looked at the blood and torn skin. …Great…he thought, he placed a hand to his stomach before putting his hand into his pocket and pulling out a small blue bottle "Are you alright Mr Scamander?" Graves asked as he watches the younger man's face pales as he tips the bottle upside down onto his index and then put it under his nose before sighing.**

 **"I will be." He tells him as he looked back at bodies…Once I'm at Tina's and Queenie's…he thought.**

 **He moved between each bodies looking at the bite and claw mark, he picked up a pair of tweezers and looked at one bite and winces as his stomach gave another roll "We thought perhaps it is a werewolf attack but these two bodies were found before the full moon and the wounds don't look werewolf." He tells Newt, the red head looked up at him and again is face pale and he groaned "Mr Scamander…" Graves started to ask him again if he was alright but all but all he got was the magizoologist** **put his hand out to signal for one moment before he turns tail and walks to the sink before throwing up. Pulling the sheets over the bodies with the flick of his wand and walked over to the slim man "Mr Scamander is there something wrong?" He asked as he place a hand his shoulder.**

 **Newt flinched at his touch and pulled away from him with a fearful look on his face, his arms warped around his stomach to protect it. "S…Sorry, I ummm…" He looked away from him and stood up straight. Graves sighed and rubbed his face.**

 **"Is this about what Grindelwald did when he was pretending to me?" He asked, Newt looked everywhere but at him as he kept his arms warped around his stomach and nodded. Newt looked back at the bodies before wiping his mouth.**

 **"Ummm your right this is not a werewolf attack, the claw marks are far to do deep and hook… it looks more like large cat." He told him as he now warped his arms around his arms. "You might have a Werejaguar but the looks of the torn throat but you could have easily just have something like a Lynx but they don't tend to be violent." The older man nodded and rubbed the back of his head.**

 **"If it's a Werejaguar?"**

 **"They are like any werewolf, they would become human after the full moon, but if they are killing out of the full moon then there is something really-really wrong," He told him and then gave a thoughtful look "Could be a male on a hunt for a mate, these could be unworthy mates…you need to look at the first one and find out if he was a werejaguar as well, if he is this could be the case of one mate betraying another one sending the other mad."**

 **"Hows that?" Graves asked,**

 **"Without a pack he will have to look elsewhere for a mate, but he needs to find a carrier…"**

 **He stopped and straightens himself up and tightens his arms around himself. Graves frowned at seeing Newt do that again to his stomach rubbed the back of his head "Newt… can I call you that?" Graves asked,**

 **"Yes of course." The red head said, stiffening as he moved and looked up at him and it was the first time Newt notices that this version of Percival seem like he has age a 10 years in the year he was held captive, but Newt couldn't blame him he was the monster of his nightmares prisoner, even Newt feels like he has aged a hundred years since being Grindelwald's play thing even if it was only an hour.**

 **"Let's go back to my offices and talk."**

 **…..**

 **Talk he wanted to talk, it was the last thing Newt wanted to do was be alone with him. He felt his hear pound against his chest and in his ears. He was sure that this Percival Graves was nothing like the one he had met before but still he was scared to be alone with the man. Because of that blonde nut job Newt has nightmares lots of them and has left him looking over his shoulder. But here he is now stood in the man's offices his suit case in his hand as he looked at the offices, he felt awkward and looked around the room it was warm the rich colours helped make it feel home and not cold "Ummm I had to redecorate this room." He told him**

 **"I never need it before, but it seems every cosy." Newt told him, Graves smiled as he flicked his wand at the fire place.**

 **"Please sit." He waved his hand at the two comfort chair by the fire place.**

 **Newt moved keeping his head ducked as he sat down on the chair as the older man sat in the other once. He placed the case by the side of him as he sighed; as he leaned back he closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the crackling of the fire. Graves coughs and the red head open his eyes and looked up at the glass of fire whisky for him, Newt wondering when the older man got the chance to fill two glasses up with the amber liquid. "No… No thank you." He whispered, Graves raised an eye brow but nodded and put the glass down onto the table. He clicked his fingers as a tray appeared on the small table the red head looked at the tray and saw the tea pot pour hot ambery liquid into a tea up for him and then the milk.**

 **"Alright Newt, I don't want to waste time here so let's get to the point. What did Grindelwald do to you?" He asked, as he sipped his fire whisky.**

 **"You're right that is very much to the point." Newt whispered as he held his cup of tea.**

 **"Newt he did unspeakable things to a great many of people, if he had done something to you under my name I need to know?" Newt sipped his tea before looking up at him.**

 **"Why do you need to know?" He asked, he was feeling scared again it felt like when he brother started to ask awkward question and he had to tell the truth all of it.**

 **"To fix what he's done." He told him, as he took a mouthful of his fire whisky and hissed at the burn.**

 **He watched the younger man put his tea cup down onto the table and then sat back. He saw the fire in those bright green orbs and he couldn't help but feel lost in them and it made him wonder if he could ever get Newt to look at him in any other way than fear. "How can you fix what he's done to me?" He whispered, he wiped the tears that spilled from his eyes as he decide that Graves wouldn't let this go, so he might as well tell him or rather show him.**

 **He stood up and looked at the man before he let his glamour drop to show what he was hiding, Graves almost choked on his whisky before he downed it one as he looked at the 6 month swell of Newt's Stomach. "You can't fix this." Newt whispered, he was shaking with fear his eyes won't stop spilling large fat blobs of tears as the older man scooted closer to Newt. Graves reaches out and placed his hand on bump and pulled it back quickly when he felt the baby kick his hand a nervous laugh left his mouth and then he frowned as he looked up at Newt before he stood up.**

 **"Grindelwald d…did this? He-He raped you?" He pressed his hand to his mouth as he looked in horror as he put some space between them, he felt sick and his legs wobbled as he tried to keep himself up right. "No wonder you terrified to be around me." He whispered. Newt looked at him with tears in his eyes.**

 **"I know it wasn't you… I just can't help with the nightmares and…and… if he finds out…"**

 **"So it is his?" Graves asked, Newt frowned at him and sat back down.**

 **Newt made a face at the man "I don't make a habit of sleeping multiple men. But if you must know my healer say that because Grindelwald took polyjuice potion for a long time, that it looks like that my child has two fathers." He said, he looked down at his hands as he heard Graves take in the information as his breathing becomes out heavy.**

 **"Are you saying…"**

 **"That you are one of two fathers." Newt broke down and sobbed into his hand as Graves walks over to him and stood there for a moment looking down at the red head before dropping harshly to his knees knew they will hurt later as he looked into the shimmering green eyes. "I'm sorry." He whimpered "W….When I found out I couldn't kill it, I just couldn't… it's my child." He told him as he finely looked the man in the eyes.**

 **"Shhh Newt breath I'm sorry." He said, as he lowered his head to the younger man's stomach and rested himself there "I know nothing I can say or do will make up for what that Monster put you though, but at least allow me to offer an idea?" He asked, the red head didn't know what to think as the man was kneeling at his feet, but he found his hands were now running though Graves' hair.**

 **"W…What idea?" He asked**

 **"Blood adoption, while our baby is still developing…" He stopped so he could rubbed the bump and try to hid the grin that is threatening to grow on his lips "…I could blood adopt." He told him as he looked up at the fright green eyed "I won't take the child from you but I do ask you consider stay here with me, your core must be exhausted." Newt frowned at how well this man was taking this but he also frowned because he is right he is exhausted.**

 **"G…Graves…"**

 **"You don't have to give me answer now for the blood adoption now but I won't back down on helping you." He smiled softly and then kissed the bump before reaching up and kissing Newt on the lips.**

 **…**

 **Couple of weeks later…**

 **Graves was still having trouble with Newt, the young man seem to be trying to avoid he has been living with the Goldstein sister and their pet No-Maj. He notices newt in the hallway talking to Tina and Queenie while the blonde looked up at him with wide eyes "Mr Graves." She points to Newt as he was swaying on the spot; he blinked in shock as he rushes towards the red head and then catches him just as he about to fall. "His mind went blank." The curly blonde whispered as he held onto Tina's arm.**

 **"Both of you my offices." Graves growled as he picked up the Magizoologist.**

 **He placed Newt onto the black leather sofa in his offices "Close the door and lock it." He ordered the dark haired woman; she did so without a word. "Do both of your know about his condition?" He asked,**

 **"Y…yes." Tina said, her face frowning as she moved to the sofa**

 **"We've known for a while." Queenie said, as she bit her bottom lip. Graves nodded…of course they know…he thought as he waved his hand over Newt's bump and watched the glamour disappeared showing his large bump. "I still think he's carrying twins." She said, with a small smile.**

 **"Has he not seen a healer here?" He asked them as he open up the young man's shirt and placed his hand on the swollen skin hoping skin to skin will help Newt, he need to be around to help with drain on Newt's core.**

 **"I don't think so." The dark haired Auror said**

 **"Go and get a healer and don't tell him about this." Graves said quietly**

 **"Newt won't be happy that you're going to out his secret." Queenie said, just as Tina unlocked the door.**

 **"I'm not going to tell anyone part from the healer." He tells her, just as the door opens and Tina freezes.**

 **"And Madam President." Queenie said, as she stands next to her sister who looked like he was going to puke.**

 **Picquery walked into the room her eyes looking down at her best Auror as he knelt on the floor next to the sofa where an unconscious Newt Scamander laid, his shirt open showing his bump and Graves' hands resting there. "I get told that Mr Scamander had passed out in the hall ways and you are hiding him in your offices, can you please explain to me why he looks like he is 9 months pregnant?" She asked him.**

 **"He is 7 months pregnant Madam President." Graves said, she just looked at him and then to the two sisters who stood there looking nervous. Graves sighed and looked down at the pale skinned man lying on his sofa.**

 **"When Grindelwald was pretending to me he raped Newt." He stopped and her flinched, hell the whole room flinched. "I didn't know about this until 2 weeks ago, because Grindelwald was using polyjuice potion for a long time using my blood means that child…" Queenie coughed "…or children are mine, Grindelwald and Newts. He is scared of me evening being alone around me, his core is dangerously low and this is why I'm on my knees with my hands on his swollen stomach." He tells her, she blinked at him and then at the others in the room before turning to the man that stood beside her.**

 **"Get me a med-witch in this field." She told the man, who nodded and ran out the room. "You do know I just passed a new law about unwed pregnant mothers?"**

 **"We're engaged." He laid, Picquery turned to Tina and Queenie who nodded**

 **"You knew about this?" She asked, they nodded.**

 **When Newt woke up he was not happy to learn his secret was out, he sat in the bed in the medical floor of MACUSA the Med-witch was prodding and poking him with her wand as he glared at Graves. "You told Madam President?" He snapped**

 **"No I didn't tell her she found out, she heard you passed out in the hallways and came looking." He tells Newt. The red head looked down at his stomach and then felt the bed move as he watched Niffler poke his head out from under the pillow.**

 **"What have you been up two, you little bugger." He smiled as he picked him up and groaned at how heavy he was. "You will be returning all those items." He told him as he let the small creator scurry up to his shoulders and neck and rest there.**

 **"I've be wondering where my cufflinks have gone to." Graves sighed; he sat down on a chair and looked at the young man. "Newt listen you are rundown you need to rest and Picquery would have found out sooner or later."**

 **"I guess you're right." He sighed and ran his fingers though his hair.**

 **The Med-witch came back and started to talk to the both of them and Newt began to feel like he was back in Hogwarts whenever got hurt playing with a magical creature and would have to see the school's med-witch to fix it. "And finely I am restricting you to desk duties." She tells him**

 **"What no you can't! I mean my mother she was raising hippogriffs while pregnant with me and my brother!" He yelled at her."**

 **"You are not your mother Mr Scamander, your carrying twins that means a lot of strain on your body and core. As of now you and your fiancé will be living together this will help your core." Newt blinked at her**

 **"Fiancé?" He asked, as he turned to Graves just raised an eye brow at him as if to say 'don't argue.'**

 **Once at his home Graves took Newt up to the spare room "Look I know you're not happy about this Newt, but with the new law just being pass Picquery wants to make sure that unwed mothers are protected."**

 **"By what threaten to take their children away from them?" Newt scoffed as he placed his case on the ground and open it before climbing in.**

 **"Newt come out of there, we need to talk about this!"**

 **"I need to feed my creatures!" Came the yell, sighing as he looked around the bed room before climbing down into the case and go and helped him. He found himself watching Newt as he walked though the files calling himself mummy as he feeds his creatures. He felt a heavy weight in his packet and notices and looked down to see Niffler curling up in there**

 **"Don't play cute with me, it does not work." He told him as he walked off to the red head.**

 **….**

 **Week later….**

 **The Werejaguar was still on the loose, and while Newt would like to help out by being on the streets he is finding it hard to walk around and Graves likes to make sure that Newt is happy enough in his little offices. He has his case and his beast to look after and while the hot teas and hot chocolates. Then one night Newt came across the Werejaguar he was in the park on his own waiting for Graves, he knew he shouldn't have gone on his own but the letter said it was urgent so he sent a quick messages to grey haired Aruror and went to met this man.**

 **He made sure his swollen stomach was hidden once again under the glamour; he pulled his coat tighter around himself as he waited for the man, who told him that he has information for him on the attacks. The red head had asked for Graves to meet him there but it seem the man was running late, but again he shouldn't have ran off on his own, shivering as he pulled his coat around him as he stood under the flickering street lamp as he watched the leaves to scatter cross the ground as the wind wiped around him. "Are you Newt Scamander?" Came the voice, jerking out of his thoughts Newt turned to look at the man in the shadows.**

 **"I am."**

 **Newt squinted as he watched man step up the flickering street lamp he was built like Percy but he was younger looking his eye were bright blue almost green in colour. "You're smaller than I thought you would be." He told him, the red head smiled weakly and shrugged**

 **"I get that a lot." Rubbing the back of his head Newt looked at the man in the suit "Umm you said you have information on the Werejaguar?" He asked**

 **"You want to help him right? You don't want to kill him?" The man walked up to him and under the light he could see his skin better now it was tanned and his hair as pitch black and long like he expected a pure blood to have.**

 **"That is what I want, but if I can't bring him in safely then I can't promise that they won't take action, he had killed 9 people in search of a perfect mate." He told him, the man cocked his head to side.**

 **"You think he's looking for a mate?" The man asked as walking closer to Newt and towered over him and looked down at him as if he was trying to read his mind.**

 **He sniffed the air around the Magizoologist and froze and let out a shiver of arousal as he looked back at Newt "Of course he is, the person killed was a werejaguar but I'm guessing he betrayed him." The man chuckled at him as he fiddled with his hair tying it back.**

 **"Oh he was betrayed alright his whore of a mate tried to break our bond and go off to find the alpha that bit me, so I ripped his throat out the others were fun but not the type to be mate worthy I need someone I could breed." He gave a menacing purr to Newt as the man grabbed his arm and then pushed him to the ground.**

 **The green eyed wizard let out a cry as he fell to the wet ground his arms wrapping around his stomach. The large man pounced on top of him pinning him to the ground and sniffed pressed his nose to his throat, and sniffed his skin as Newt froze as he heard the man growl and purrs. While he was nosed at Newt's skin he slide his clawed hands down the sides of the red head's stomach, Newt's glamour dropped the moment he fell as the stranger's hands moved over his stomach. Sitting up the man tilted his head as he ripped Newt's coat and shirt open and looked down at the swollen flesh "You know what a new alpha does when he takes over a pack? Especially to those who are pregnant. " He asked Newt as he sees terrified green eyes "Well?" He growled as Newt sees the fangs start to growl**

 **"T…The alpha will kill the pups." Newt whimpered as he felt claws ghost over the skin.**

 **"That is not what I asked." He growled as he got Newt to look at him.**

 **"R…Rape them until they miscarry." He sobbed as he turned his head away**

 **"You shouldn't have some here on your own."**

 **Newt let out a cry of pain as the man's claws move cross his stomach. Green eyes widen as he tried to pull away from as the man started to press his fangs to the side of the young man's neck.**

 **"He isn't alone." Came a growl, Newt sighed as he sees Graves stand over the over them as he pressed the point of his wand into the back of the Werejaguar neck. "Get off my magizoologist!" He snarled, he moved letting Newt push himself away from the dark creature and held himself up on the street lamp.**

 **"So ripe." He growled, as he tried to reach out to the blue coat "Others weren't ripe."**

 **"Are you okay Newt?" Graves asked, the younger wizard looked up at him and nodded as he placed his hand on his stomach.**

 **"I…I think so."**

 **The Werejaguar growled and spun around and bite Graves on the arm, the older Auror let out a cry of pain and then grabbed his wand into the Werejaguar's side and shocked him in the side just as Newt pulled out his wand and yelled "Stupefy!" He yelled and then watched as the Were falls to the ground. Newt groans as he slides to the ground as Percival staggered over to Newt and warped his good arm around the red head and pulled him close.**

 **"What did you think you were doing?" He sighed, as he let the red head sobbed against his shoulders.**

 **"I'm sorry." He whimpered, as he held onto him "I just want to…"**

 **"I know… I know Newt." He whispered as he kissed the top of his head.**

 **When the other Aurors arrived they took the Werejaguar in while Graves and Newt ended up back up to the see the med-witch. Newt was curled up on the bed and given a calming draught while Graves had his wound looked at "What are the chances of me becoming a werejaguar?" He asked Newt,**

 **"Slim their bites are not as infectious as Werewolves; the most you get is a bit of a six senses." Newt told him as he rubbed his over his stomach. The red head was waiting to be told off by Percival but he figured that would when they are home alone.**

 **After a overnight stay both Newt and Graves was sent home and told to take a couple of days off the older of the two wasn't too thrilled about being put on sick leave but it might mean he will have more time to get Newt to stay put and not rush off. Last night things could have gone badly and it didn't end that well but they are both alive and so are their children. Once at his home Percival lead him up his room, Newt spoke to his creatures that were now milling around his house he was pretty sure that in the last month or so he has fallen in love with Newt and his beasts and that include the small one that likes to sleep in his pockets and steals his cufflinks.**

 **Newt had said something and it had Percival spinning around and glaring at him "Newt I don't want to hear it, you were almost mauled by Werejaguar or worst! You didn't hear him once we got him locked up what he wanted to do to you and our children!" The Magizoologist who was in the middle of taking his coat off stopped as he turned to look at him and blinked at him. "Yeah he was going to let them live only so he could have more breeding bitches as he calls them!" He snarled.**

 **"Our children?" He asked looking at him shyly**

 **"You did say I played some part the baby's conception even if I wasn't there." He told him "Look I get it your scared of me because of what he did, but you want me around as much as I want to be around you. You crawl into my bed half way through the night just so I can hold you I know you have nightmares so you come to me." Newt looked away from, his cheeks heating up and he felt his eyes burn with tears.**

 **"You want me to agree to the new law that was just passed, unwed pregnant mothers either bond or loss their child!" Newt hissed at him.**

 **"No that is not what I want!" Graves yelled, but he stopped and sighed as he looked at the red head. "Newt I don't want to trap you or stop you from doing your job…"**

 **"Really?" He snorted**

 **"…but you are 7month pregnant nearly 8 and scared of your own shadow, you heard the healer say you need to rest, I don't want to force you but I will to make sure all three of you survive… even if you leave me after they are born." Newt flinched as he sat on the bed and looked up at him as his hands touched his bump and sighed tiredly.**

 **"Alright I will behave."**

 **….**

 **Newt was strangely subdued after what happen, the Werejaguar was executed when his alpha turned up to bring him home, he attacked his alpha and the Aurors tried to put him in handcuffs. They had no choice but to defend themselves the alpha killed him with a snap of his neck. Newt had seen it all he was there when he shouldn't have been, but the alpha had asked to see him and Graves to say sorry for the way the other behaved. Tina and Queenie and comforted Newt by taking him to see Jacob they and this gave Graves time to redecorate his home, well not all of it. He wanted Newt to be happy there his beats love the grounds they can roam around and hid in and under things.**

 **Dougal the Demiguise was hording things and putting them in the Newt's room where it seems that Newt's beasts were making a nest. He looked at Dougal who blinked up at him with its large eyes "Do you know something I don't?" He asked him just as Newt arrived home. But Dougal smiled at him and then disappeared from sight; the red head came in with two boxes of Jacob's pastries in his arms.**

 **"I didn't know what your favourites were so I ummm got you…" Gaves smiled at him and then kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and smiled at him at him.**

 **It was late at night and Percival was sat in his offices, he was reading Newt's book while niffler was curled up in his sleeping jacket pocket. He didn't mind him sleeping there it stopped him from stealing. He sipped his fire whisky; the house was quiet even with Newt's beast running about, well not all of them. Then there was a wiggling and thrashing about in his pocket and he watched as niffler lunches himself out of his pocket and scurried away to the door. "Hey!" Graves growls as he watches him move out the room, "Hey… hey!" He got up and follows the little bugger to make sure he doesn't steal any more shinny things from his floor safe.**

 **He saw him creep up the stairs the small creature turned to look at him as if he was waiting for him, so he followed taking to steps at a time as niffler headed for Newt's bed room. Frowning as he watched some of Newt's other beasts it at the door Dougal who made himself known by opening the door letting the creatures in. That is when Graves here the screams he rushes inside the room wand at the ready and to attack whoever is attacking his Newt. He moved into the room and flicked the lights on with his wand and looked around the room but all he could see is the red head on the bed thrashing about fisting the bed sheets, sweat covered his skin as he sobs into pillows.**

 **Moving to the bed and stood there seeing Newt's creatures move around him trying to protect him from his nightmare. "Alright you lot into the case, I will look after your mummy." He told them, he had heard Newt call himself mummy to them and he knew it would get them moving. But they move slowly and hesitantly to the case that was open, once it was close he sat on the bed and placed his hands on the younger man's stomach and the younger man open his eyes and bolted up right and looked at Graves in fear. "It's me Newt it's the real me." He told him softly as he reached up and cupped his face.**

 **The red head looked at him as he shivered at the coolness of the room touched is skin "Is it about Grindelwald?" Graves asked, Newt nodded and moved closer to the older man and then lunched himself at the man seeking comfort. Percival fell backwards onto the bed but held Newt close to him and rubbed his back as he sobbed into chest. After a while Newt calmed down and Percival kept rubbing his back letting his magic feed their child. He shivered and he left his hands uncurled from the man's shirt. He blinked at the fire place as it gently lights up.**

 **"We're alone in interview room…" He stops and looks at the case as it open again "…he had my hands handcuffed behind my back." He whispered "At first it was all normal I guess, he asked me questions about my case and my creatures. Then he stood up and stalked behind me before pulling me up and slamming my body down onto the desk."**

 **"You don't need to tell me anymore, I can guess what he did to you." Percival whispered to him as he kissed the top of his head. Newt sat up and looked at the man he curled up against him.**

 **By morning Newt was curled up against him once again his head resting on his chest, but it took a couple of minutes for Graves to realise that he had some of beasts curled up around them sleeping and he wonders if Newt would wake up like this. He moved his arms and sat up and looked at the sleeping red head, he moved his hands to his stomach and pulled the sleeping shirt up and over the bump and placed his hand on his stomach and felt the flutter of movements "Shhhh little ones let your mummy sleep." He said softly, he didn't see bright green eyes look up at him.**

 **Newt watched the older man's face "You are a very special little babies, I never thought I would have children and I hope your mummy would let me be your daddy." Newt blinked at him and gave a small smile,**

 **"I think you would make a good daddy." Newt's voice make Graves turn to him and looked at him with wide eyes.**

 **"Will you let me be part of their lifes?" He moved and cupped his face to get Newt to look up at him**

 **"Yes." Newt smiled weakly and then chuckled, making Graves frown "Niffler had just left the room."**

 **"Shit!"**


End file.
